I'm In Here
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Aria Manson has lost many things in her life until she moves to Lima and meets Sam Evans, the hunk at McKinley. Bad at summaries :p Sam Evans X OC
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** off this is my first story and I have no BETA at the moment soooo apolgies for any grammar and such that is wrong.**

**2****nd**** Though I wish I did, I don't own Glee, McKinley High, Sam Evans or any other Glee character other than Aria :D and the storyline**

**And finally, the lyrics are from I'm In Here by Sia **

Aria Manson sighed gently as she pulled into McKinley High School parking lot. She had done this time after time, with her dad moving with his business deals. He was a boss for the car company, Lexus, so Aria had a car custom made and everything. And she got lots of money from him, but he was away a lot and it sucked that she was left alone in their huge house.

She shrugged away her lonely feelings, and shut off the car. Putting on her black ray-bans and touching up her make up in the mirror, she stepped out of her car and grabbed her book bag. Guys and girls alike stared as she smirked at the and walked past, heading for the main office. Today she had decided to go for chic and flirtatious clothes, pairing a black, lacey tank top with a pair of short daisy dukes that hit above mid thigh and a black belt around them. With it, she wore purple knee high boots, a silver rose ring, and a grey beanie over her black and red hair and had decided to switch out her diamond stud nose piercing for a black hoop.

As she walked through the halls of McKinley, guys were checking her out and doing double takes. A smirked played on her lips, but promised herself she wouldn't get involved with guys, they only caused drama.

"Hello," she said, politely to the secretary in front of her. The woman blinked at her and nodded.

"Hello, may I help you?" the woman replied. Aria nodded and took off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, um, I'm new here, and," she was cut off by the woman typing furiously on her computer.

"Ms. Manson?"

"That would be me," Aria smiled and nodded. The woman gathered a few papers and handed them to Aria.

"Schedule, map, handbook, lunch menu," the woman said, pointing to each paper as she named it. "if you need anything, come see me dear, you seem okay," the woman smiled and Aria returned it. She loved when adults were so kind to strangers.

"Thank you! And I definitely will," she smiled once more before looking at the map, trying to figure out where her locker is.

"You confused about something, sweetie?" a kind voice said from in front of her. She lowered the map to see a small, fragile looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Actually, uhh, yeah," she said, looking back at the map, confused. She looked back at the boy as he checked her out. "HEY! Stop stripping me with your eyes, you pig," she snarled, glaring at him.

"OH! I'm so sorry, I was admiring what you were wearing doll," he smiled at her, "I'm gay," he said laughing a little.

"Oh," she said, turning a bright shade of red, "I'm sorry, I just don't like guys much…" she said, trailing off, "not that I'm lesbian…not that I have anything wrong with gays or lesbians, I, what I mean is…" she sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I like the sass girlfriend," he held out a hand, "I'm Kurt Hummel." Aria took his hand and shook it.

"Aria Manson," she said, smiling lightly. "So do you think you could show me around? I'm kind of new if you didn't guess," he let out a chuckle.

"I noticed."

"So this is your locker," he said, pointing to it. She opened it to reveal her textbooks, she stuffed her bag open and started packing the books she needed in.

"Hey Rach! This is Aria, she's new," Kurt said to a brunette with brown eyes. She held out her hand, and Rachel shook it hard.

"Rachel Berry, I'm going to be on Broadway someday," Rachel said, 'as a matter of fact' like.

"Charming," Aria smiled awkwardly and looked back to her locker.

"You don't happen to sing do you?" Rachel said, staring intently at Aria. Aria looked at Kurt who had his eyebrows raised.

"Ummm, I used to sing at my old church when I was younger," Aria said, looking down, "my mum taught me to sing." Aria said, sighing and closing her eyes, picturing her mum in a… Aria shook her head, shaking away the memory. She couldn't let that bother her.

"Well, Glee Club is full so you can't join," Rachel said, walking away swiftly. Aria looked at the retreating brunette and shook her head.

"What the hell?" she said, letting out a laugh. Kurt joined in, laughing with her.

"Rachel doesn't like competion, which is why you should audition to be in Glee. You know we could use some talent that isn't Rachel," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm not very good, and singing reminds me of my mum," she said, chocking back a sob. Kurt looked down at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said, hugging her. She nodded and looked down.

"I have to go to Spanish," she said, looking at him, "I'll think about Glee, okay?" Kurt nodded and watched her as she walked down the hallway, stopped and turned around. Kurt chuckled, "Second door on your left," he said, pointing in the direction of the Spanish room.

"Thank you!" she said, walking quietly down the hallway.

"Um, excuse me," Aria said, tapping the curly, brunet teacher. He turned around and smiled at her.

"You must be Aria," he said, taking her schedule from her hand gently.

"Si," she said, smiling.

"You know Spanish I see," he said, nodding at her. She nodded back.

"I spent a summer in Spain," she said, shifting her weight uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at her.

"That's cool, so I'm Mr. Schue and you can take a seat next to Noah," he said, pointing to a muscular boy with a Mohawk. Noah cleared his throat, and Mr. Schue repeated Noah. Aria nodded and walked to the boy in the back of the room. On her way, a boy with blackish brown hair and a blond boy checked her out and whispered something but she ignored them.

"Hello Noah, I'm Aria," she said, smiling warmly at him. He looked at her and smirked.

"Pleasure Aria, but it's Puck," he said, nodding his head towards her. Throughout Spanish class, Aria would feel Puck's hand on her thigh and she instantly regretted wearing short shorts. She pushed away his hand and sighed as the bell rang. Finally!

Walking out of the class, she walked out the door only to be pulled into a closet. She screamed and swung her fist around. Someone attempted to grope her boobs and she yelled again. Suddenly the door was open, revealing Kurt, Puck and the blond and brunet who were checking her out before. They pulled the stranger away from her and the blond hugged her.

"Baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" the blond ranted, taking her face in his hands and inspecting her closely. His eyes were a grassy green and he had big kissable lips which were formed into a small frown of concern. He then pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" she whispered in his ear, snuggling into his chest.

"The name is Sam, and just go with it, trust me," he whispered back with a husky voice.

She looked around him to see Kurt watching the two guys holding down the stranger who had a red afro and glasses. He also had a very large bulge forming in his pants.

She looked back to Kurt and gave him the 'Do I trust him?' look. Kurt smiled and nodded so Aria snuggled back into Sam's chest. He pulled back and held her hand.

"Israel! What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend?" Sam yelled at him, charging but Aria pulled him back and hugged him.

"Baby, calm down," she said softly, touching his cheek. He stopped and looked down at her, his anger melting away from his face.

"YOUR girlfriend? She's new, and has been here a day! How are you two already dating?" The boy said in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"She is my neighbor," Sam lied, "and we've been friends for a years because she lived in the same town as me before I moved. I saw her this morning and asked her out," Sam stated. He's good.

"But she walked out of Spanish alone," 'Israel' stated, pointing at me.

"Sam had to talk to Mr. Schue for a second," I chirped in, "I told him I would wait for him at my locker," I finished, looking up at Sam. He glanced at me and grinned.

"You are so cute when you finish my sentences," he cooed, gently running his hand down her cheek. She ran her hand down his face, lingering on his lips and biting her lip gently.

"You're cuter," she giggled and grinned.

"No you are," Sam winked back, pecking her cheek lightly. Puck cleared his throat, and the two looked up.

"Right," Sam said, nodding, "Touch my girlfriend again, and your ass is going to be beat up," he said, threateningly. The boy probably peed his pants and scurried off.

"Come on baby, we're going to be late for Glee," Sam said gently, grabbing her and walking down a hallway. When they realized it was just them, Aria sighed.

"Thank you," she said, pealing her hand from his and wiping the sweat from it. He smiled down at her.

"No problem," he said, looking at her. "He's a creep anyways, um if you see him again, let me know, I'll be your fake boyfriend to keep him away." Aria blushed.

"I appreciate it," she said, walking away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?" he said, running after her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Calculus?" Aria said, confused. Sam shook his head.

"No, you're coming with me to Glee Club," he said, smirking and grabbing for her hand.

"Did Kurt put you up to this?" Sam grinned.

"Maybe," he sang, his grin growing bigger. She turned around quickly sprinting down the hallway but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder and walking down the hallway.

"SAM! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, laughing as she was level with his butt. She pounded on his back but he didn't even flinch. He walked into a room with about 10 other people, including Mr. Schue who looked at the pair, confused.

"Sam, why are you holding Aria on your shoulder?" Mr. Schue asked curiously.

"HE'S KIDNAPPING ME!" Aria said, pounding on Sam's back again. Sam let go of her and she stared to slid off and screamed, and he grabbed her legs again so she didn't fall.

"She needed help getting to the choir room?" Sam said, trying to convince Mr. Schue.

"Sam," Mr. Schue said, "put her down."

"But if I do, she'll run away," Sam said, sadly.

"No I won't," Aria said, sighing in defeat. She looked at Mr. Schue and sighed again as she closed her eyes. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to audition for Glee Club."

"NO!" Rachel screamed from her seat. Aria looked at her then the rest of the kids. She hadn't noticed before but they were all unique.

There was Rachel, Puck, Kurt, the brunet who had checked her out, two blondes and a brunette in a cheerleading outfit, two Asians sitting together, a African american girl and a girl on the larger side with glasses sitting next to a boy in a wheel chair.

"Rachel, we've talked about this," Mr. Schue said, "everyone gets a chance."

"BUT," Rachel started.

"NO," Mr. Schue said. He turned to look at Aria, "we'd love to have you, but could you sing something?" she nodded and tapped Sam's back, and he put her down and walked to a empty seat with the rest of the kids.

Aria walked to the piano and sat down. She grabbed her necklace and kissed it, whispering, "this one's for you mum." She placed her delicate, longer fingers on the keys and started to play.

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

_Can anybody help?I'm in here, a prisoner of history,_

_Can anybody help?Can't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_You to come rescue me._

_I need you to hold_

_All of the sadness I cannot_

_Live with inside of me._

_I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something,_

_Can anybody help?I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear,_

_Can anybody help?Can't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_You to come rescue me._

_I need you to hold_

_All of the sadness I cannot_

_Live with inside of me._

_I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,_

_I am fearing it all,_

_Stuck inside these walls,_

_Tell me there is hope for me_

_Is anybody out there listening?Can't you hear my call?Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_You to come rescue me._

_I need you to hold_

_All of the sadness I cannot_

_Live with inside of 't you hear my call?_

_Are you coming to get me now?_

_I've been waiting for_

_You to come rescue me._

_I need you to hold_

_All of the sadness I cannot_

_Live with inside of me.I'm in here, can anybody see me?_

_Can anybody help?_

Aria finished the last few notes and wiped away a few stray tears as everything grew silent for a moment and then everyone was clapping and cheering. She stood up and bowed. Even Rachel clapped.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Mr. Schue said, clapping enthusiastically. "Welcome to Glee Club!'

(A Month Later, from Aria's P.O.V.)

Things had been going great, other than a few slushy facials I got from the football meatheads but Sam was always there to threaten them for me. Puck had become a good friend and brother to me, along with Finn. Rachel eventually came around to liking me and we often had sleepovers with us, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren. Kurt became my stylist and The Cheerios didn't pay me attention, which I didn't mind.

I walked into school, greeting my friends as I headed to my locker to meet Sam, but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw Puck.

"PUCK!" I screamed and motioned for him to come over to me. He walked over and hugged me.

"What's up, baby doll?" he smiled and I smiled at my nickname.

"Have you seen Sam? He was supposed to meet me here," I said, looking around for that blond, beautiful hair. Puck shook his head, and sighed as he saw someone down the hallway. "what?" I said, looking down the hallway to see a those green eyes boring into the eyes of Quinn Fabray.

"Oh," I said, trailing off and sighing.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked me gently. I nodded and turned back to my locker. "Baby doll, they're coming this way." I looked up in time to see sure enough that they were walking towards me with a stupid grin on their faces.

He knew I didn't like her with all the names he had called me. Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best friend. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Baby doll!" Sam said to me, Quinn cleared her throat, "I mean, Aria."

"Sam, can I talk to you alone?" I asked, quietly and Sam nodded, turning and kissing Quinn full on. Puck had to clear his throat to get their attention. She smirked and walked away and he patted her butt as she walked. He grinned as she giggled.

"What the hell Sam! You said you didn't like her! All those names she's called me?" I harshly whispered at him.

"Who I date is not your concern, Aria," he said, looking annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you not been her for the last month? Member being my boyfriend to protect me from Israel?" I said, looking down.

"Find a new fake boyfriend, Manson. You're are too ugly to have a real one anyways," he said, turning and walking away as I looked down, tears starting to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**1****st**** just because a very kind girl whose username is baileenicolee13, (whose stories you should definitely check out) I'm writing chapter two.**

**2****nd**** I just just went through my emails and realized that I was getting good reviews for this so thanks to those who are reading and I love ya'll :D I was afraid no one was going to read.**

**3****rd****, I made banners for this story which I forgot to add, **

**Chapter one/story banner : ****.com/glee_banner/set?id=28201895**

**How I picture Aria : ****.com/cgi/set?id=28168602**

**Her Outfit for Chapter One : ****.com/cgi/set?id=28203524**

**And Banner for Chapter Two : ****.com/cgi/set?id=28236178**

**4****th**** I LOVE Sam in the series! So I don't mean to bash him in my story, but for the story to work into my idea, he has to be a little mean :D**

**P.S. I don't own Glee, but I own Aria and the story :D**

**And finally, if ya'll have any ideas for songs I should have Aria sing, I like the deep emotional songs for her, kind of like Christina Perri or Adele/Sia. Message me with ideas!**

That day Aria went home, up to her room and cried. In fact she didn't even make it to her room, she collapsed on the stairs and had a big cry. Of course, her father was out so she didn't have to explain anything, which is why she loved that her dad was never there, but on the other hand, Aria hated that she had no one to talk to, no one to comfort her.

She had really started to like Sam and he seemed to be showing interest back until he said such nasty things to her. **Am I really ugly? **She thought to herself. **I need a friend, I really don't want to have another episode with Jacob. **She snapped her fingers together. **I GOT IT! **

Aria grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts, pressing CALL on the number when she got it.

"Hello?" the deep voice answered almost immediately. Aria smiled to herself, for he had become a good friend to her in the past month or so.

"Hey, it's me," she said gently. "I was wondering if you could help me, I need a favor?" she could hear the smile on his side of the phone.

"I'll be right over," and he was. Within ten minutes, he had showed up at her doorstep and wore a genuine smile when she opened the door for him. After a conversation on her couch, he had agreed that when either Sam or Jacob was around, he would pretend to be her boyfriend. He being one of the toughest guys in school, she knew there wouldn't be any closet incidents.

"So what are you going to sing for the glee assignment?" He asked, scratching his fo hawk, and looking down at her. "If you don't have a song yet, I'm the master at Country," he finished, smirking slightly. Aria giggled and looked down.

"I've actually got one in mind," she said, smiling, "I have a little Taylor Swift on my Ipod every now and then…"

The next day at school, everyone was sitting in Glee Club, talking to friends or significant others. Mike and Tina were giving each other Eskimo kisses in the front row as usually and Santana sat scowling at everyone who was acting like a couple, while Aria tried not to stare at Sam and Quinn sneaking little kisses towards each other. Puck saw and grabbed her hand gently and squeezing it to reassure that she was okay, and she was thankful for it. Mr. Schue came in and the songs started.

Rachel went first, as always and sang Rascal Flatts song, What Hurts the Most to Finn and Aria rolled her eyes at this. She always dedicates her songs to Finn. She shook her head, deciding to never listen to this song again for now it was scarred for her.

Santana went next, singing Shania Twain's 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman!' which she killed. As much as she can be a bitch, she can really kill a song and she has a great voice. When she went to sit down, I leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Santana?"

She turned around and glared, "What?" she hissed. I smiled kindly and said, "I really liked your song."

She looked taken back, but smiled a real smile and said, "Thanks…"

Lauren went next, singing another Shania Twain song, That Don't Impress Me Much. Puck frowned at this, poor Puck. He really likes her but she won't give him the time of day. We were both having trouble with crushes.

He went up after her singing Sugarland's Stuck Like Glue which he dedicated to me, and I smiled at this. Though he was going to originally dedicate it to Lauren, he was helping me with Sam which I really thought was sweet.

After that I kind of wasn't really focusing. Finn sang, Lady Antebellum's Need You Now, Artie sang Sarah Beth by Rascal Flatts.

Quinn and Sam did a duet, NOT FAIR. They sang Taylor Swift's Crazier. I gagged a little in my mouth.

Finally, it was my turn. I got up and everyone clapped, minus Sam and Quinn, which I rolled my eyes at again. Puck got up with me and Quinn sat up immediately.

"What is he doing? He already went," she stated with her nasally voice.

"NOT that it's any of your business, _Quinny_," I started, "but Puck here is going to help me out with the music here," I looked over to him, "ready?" he said, smiling at me. I nodded and he began to play the chords to the song. I let the intro play and took a deep breath closing my eyes as I began to sing.

_You and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timebut I never thought I'd live to see it breakIt's getting dark and it's all too quietAnd I can't trust anything nowAnd it's coming over you like it's all a big mistakeOh, I'm holding my breathWon't loose you againsomething's made your eyes go cold_

Looking over at Sam, I noticed him staring down at his shoes and Quinn glared, which just made me more motivated.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I shook my head, and nodded along to the beat, getting into the zone._Stood there and watched you walk awayFrom everything we hadBut I still mean every word I said to youHe would try to take away my painAnd he just might make me smileBut the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I looked over at Puck, smiling._Oh, I'm holding my breathWon't see you againsomething keeps me holding on to nothingCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongYou're all I wantedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't turn back now, I'm hauntedI know, I know, I just knowYou're not gone. You can't be gone. on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outSomething's gone terribly wrongWon't finish what you startedCome on, come on, don't leave me like thisI thought I had you figured outCan't breathe whenever you're goneCan't go back, I'm hauntedOhYou and I walk a fragile lineI have known it all this timeNever ever thought I'd see it thought I'd see it... _

I closed my eyes as the music faded out following with silence in the room. Then I heard one person start clapping enthusiastically. Opening my eyes, I saw Santana standing up, smiling and clapping. Brittney and Artie joined in followed by the rest of Glee Club. Puck hugged me and Sam and Quinn stormed out of the room. I looked down, upset that he wasn't understanding where I was coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, thank you all for the reviews! I'm really happy with the story and you guys are inspiring me to continue the story :D**

**Second, I realize those links were being poops, so on my profile page, the link is in my information box :D which will have all the outfits and banners for past and coming chapters!**

**Thirdly, I would love if you guys could give me some ideas on songs to use in the story :D**

**BEGIN…HEHE**

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, Aria was sitting in her bedroom giggling with Santana and Brittany who were staying the night for a 'Girls Only' evening. Currently, they were each painting their nails a different color. Aria was painting hers black and white checkered boarded, Santana was doing a French mani and pedi while Brittany did a neon pink color.

"Wait, you can what?" Santana gulped out, cracking up again. Brittany joined in along with Aria.

"I'm serious! I can rap, and well too!" Aria said again, completely serious.

"You have to rap something," Brittany said, going back to her nails.

"Okay, fine. Santana, hand me that guitar behind you?" Santana turned and grabbed a black and purple electric guitar and handed it to Aria. "Alright, do ya'll know Linkin Park?" The two friends nodded and stopped what they were doing, as Aria began to pluck away at the chords.

_yeah here we go for the hundredth timeHand grenade pins in every lineThrow 'em up and let something shineGoing out of my fucking mindFilthy mouth, no excuseFind a new place to hang this nooseString me up from atop these roofsKnot it tight so I won't get looseTruth is you can stop and stareRun myself out and no one caresDug the trench out laid down thereWith a shovel up out of reach somewhereYeah, someone pour it inMake it a dirt dance floor againSay your prayers and stomp it outWhen they bring that chorus in[Chorus]I bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayI bleed it out[End Chorus]Go stop the showChoppy words and a sloppy flowShotgun opera lock and loadCock it back and then watch it goMama help me I've been cursedDeath is rolling in every verseCandy paint on his brand new hearseCan't contain him he knows he worksFuck this hurts, I won't lieDoesn't matter how hard I tryHalf the words don't mean a thingAnd I know that I wont be satisfiedSo why try ignoring himMake it a dirt dance floor againSay your prayers and stomp it outWhen they bring that chorus in[Chorus]I bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayI bleed it outI've opened up these scarsI'll make you face thisI've pulled myself so farI'll make you, face, this, now![Chorus]I bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayI bleed it out digging deeperJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayJust to throw it awayI bleed it outI bleed it outI bleed it out _

"DAMN GIRL!" Santana screamed once Aria had finished and faded out. Brittany grinned at her and said, "That was really good. You were like a lion and that song was your prey," she said, zoning out.

Aria and Santana looked at her and laughed. "So Santana," Aria said, looking to the brunette, "what are you singing for the next Glee Assignment?" she finished as she adjusted her outfit.

They girls were already in her Pajamas, and Aria was sporting a baggy grey Snoopy T-Shirt and paired in with maroon cheer shorts. Her slippers were white with maroon, plaid bows and her hair was thrown up into a messy bun with her bangs out.

Santana was wearing a purple tank top that said 'Call Me Any Time,' and black and white checkered girl boxers. She had black slipper boots and her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. Brittany wore a grey silk tank top and shorts along with cow slippers. Her hair, which Aria had done earlier in the night was French braided into a side braid that hung.

"I don't even know, Ari," Santana let out a giggle, "But lets get to the really topic here, Sam Evans and You," she finished while she raised a eyebrow at Aria who blushed a deep red.

"There is nothing going-" Aria stopped talking as she heard her ring tone going off on her nightstand. "Who would call me at 9 o'clock at night?" Aria said, looking to her friends confused. They both shrugged, unsure. It obviously wasn't Aria's dad, for he was away on business and Santana and Brittany were here.

Against her best judgment, she reached for the phone, sighing in relief. Picking up the phone she said, "Ello Noah!" She heard heavy breathing on the other and said, "Puck?"

"ARIA! Thank God! I was afraid you wouldn't pick up and everything is horrible and-" he rambled on.

"PUCK! Slow down, what's going on?" Aria said, trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Me, Finn, Artie, Mike, Quinn and Sam went out and bought some beer, everyone is slammed and Mike disappeared, Quinn ditched, Finn is passed out, Artie is wheeling around like an idiot and Sam is in between puking and crying," Aria flinched at his name.

"PUCK! What were you doing drinking?" Aria screamed at Puck. Puck snickered, and laughed.

"Aria, you are not my mother, I called you to help me, not to lecture me," he said, laughing even more.

"Puck! This isn't funny, you guys could get hurt! Where are you?"

"At the convenience store down the road from school," Puck said, then starting yelling at Artie to stay where he was.

"Puck, Santana, Brittany and I were having a girls' night!" Aria said, looking at her friends watching her from her bed. They nodded and her and frowned. "Stay where you are, we are coming to get you." Aria hung up the phone and threw on her black and white skeleton sweatshirt, grabbed her keys and walked out to the family van that her dad owned.

As she started to drive, Santana in the passenger and Brittany in the far seats in the back. "You guys are going to be on vomit duty!" Aria screamed out in realization, as she started to giggle.

"GROSS!" Brittany and Santana screamed out and the car was soon filled with laughter.

Soon, they pulled up to the convenience store and stepped out, taking in the scene in front of them. Puck was trying to hold onto Artie's wheelchair as Artie was wheeling around happily and laughing. Finn was lying in the middle of the empty street and Sam was sitting on the bench in front of the store, holding a trash can as he threw up and then went into fetal position, crying his eyes out.

"So, who has who?" We all said, looking at one another.

"I'll take Artie!" Brittany said, skipping over to the where the two were. Aria watched as Brittany leaned down to Artie's level, tilted his face up and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, Artie's head fell and he was breathing deeply.

"Well, one down," Santana said, "I got Finn!" as she scampered over to the past out boy on the street. Aria sighed and walked over to where Sam was sitting.

"Sam?" Aria said, gently, touching his arm lightly. He pushed her arm away and turned back around. "Sam, come on, you're drunk. Let's just get you home…" she tried to pull him up but he pushed her on the ground.

"NO! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Sam screamed at her, pointing an unsteady finger at her. Aria tried not to start crying, for she blame this on him being drunk. Puck ran over and helped her up, holding her face in his two hands, scanning her face.

"You okay?" he whispered to her gently. She nodded and he turned and punched Sam to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**So from now on, I'm thanking everyone who reviews or messages me about my story. Without you guys, I wouldn't continue this story so thank you to….. Twixgirl, WWE-Little-Angel, .Uchiha, Lulu1996, baileenicolee13, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, sami2012, and everyone else who follows the story! Thank you!**

**We all know this already but I don't own the story or characters other than Aria and I do own the plot :D**

Puck picked Sam up and carried him to the van, Aria trailing behind as she tried to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. She hoped into the drivers seat of the van and started to drive.

"I'm taking all of you home," she said, her voice shaky. Puck's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"NO! Our parents will kill us! Take us back to yours, please Aria!" Puck said, pouting. Aria rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she turned toward Santana and frowned. Santana, though, smiled and waved her off.

"It's fine, we always have tomorrow to spend," Santana said, looking towards Puck. "And this could be a very interesting night anyways," she said, gazing at him and winking.

"Gross," Aria said and giggled, "if you two are going to do anything, you will not be staying in my room."

Sam stirred in his sleep but turned around the other way, letting out a quiet grunting sound as he tried to get comfortable.

When she finally pulled into the garage of her home, she got out and walked to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side's door. Reaching in, she reached across the sleeping blond's torso, brushing her hand across his abs accidentally, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Hearing the click, she released her hand from the button as it snapped back to its place against the car side. Slowly, as to not startle him, she pulled him from the car seat and he slumped against her body, making her lose her balance for a moment or two before regaining it and steadying him and herself.

Draping his arm around her shoulder, she began to make her way to her bedroom. After about twenty LONG minutes of dragging Sam up the staircase, she finally reached it, opening the door quietly. She quickly walked Sam over to her bed and placed him gently down on it, as he snuggled into her pillows. She walked to a chest in front of her bed and pulled out a quilt, draping it over him.

As she turned to walk away, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Turning around, she expected to see Sam starring at her, or maybe glaring, but his eyes were still closed, his adorable lips curled into a smile, his thumb made circles on her wrist where he held her.

She reached out her other hand and stroked his hair, a smile playing on her features. Sam took in a deep breath, and a light snore came from him, making Aria giggle a little.

"Good night Sammy," she whispered, pecking his cheek before retreating from the room, and down to the kitchen to fetch some Advil for the boys in the morning.

One by one, she went to each of the bedrooms where her friends stayed. She placed a bucket on the ground next to them, in case of any incidents, (which she would refuse to clean up). She put two tablets of Advil on each of the bedside tables along with a glass of water to fix the hangovers bound to happen when they all woke up.

At two in the morning, Aria figured out she wasn't going to get any sleep at that point. She grabbed her guitar and sat out on the balcony which overlooked the pool, and started to play random songs and chords to make the time pass.

"I didn't know you could play," a deep voice said from behind her.

Aria grinned and replied, "You never asked." Puck let out a chuckle and sat down on the lounge chair beside her.

"What are you playing?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side, admiring her guitar.

"Something I heard on the radio a little while back," she said, looking up at the moon, "it described how I was feeling at the time so I looked up the lyrics and learned the chords to it," she said, shrugging.

"Can I hear it?" Puck asked her quietly, "You don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly.

Aria shook her head, "No, no it's fine," she mumbled before placing her fingers on the right chords and began to play.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is I wish you could say, that it ended just all want to know, how it , happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you , skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a 's give it a all want to know, how it , happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you , skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?We all have a story to we whisper or all have a story, of adolescence and all it's all have a story to , happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you , skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?We all have a story to all have a story to all have a story to all have a story to tell._

"You are truly amazing you, know that?" Puck said when Aria had played the last chord. She blushed and looked down. "Sam's a dumb ass for not liking you," Puck added, leaning down to whisper in her head. A shiver rolled up her spine and she closed her eyes.

"And Lauren doesn't know what she's missing," Aria whispered back, as she opened up her eyes. Puck glanced down at Aria's lips, then back up to her eyes, hungrily. She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked down. Puck slid his chair up against hers, leaning to her slowly. He put his left hand on the back of her neck and his right hand on her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her.

Aria wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into him, kissing back. He kissed her gently, slowly. It was one of those perfect kisses that you would see in movies, and Aria loved it. Her hands moved to his shoulders, feeling the muscles tighten. His hands slid to her thighs, rubbing them, giving her goosebumps.

After a while they pulled away from each other and Aria place her head on Puck's chest, as he played with her hair. The two were silent, not saying anything, not need to. They quietly watched the sunset, smiling happily.


	5. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers, **

**So recently, I've been informed that my story is similar to another Glee Story. I have read this other story in the pass and I guess some of the plot I made has been made up because of great ideas from this story, but I changed pretty much everything except the fact that the guys had gotten drunk. Because of being informed of this, I don't even feel like I can write this story anymore because I don't want to be writing while fearing that people are going to compare my story to another writer on this site. With this in mind, I hope as my awesome EPIC readers, you guys will continue to read any story in the future and I'm really sorry but I can't continue to write this because now I feel like anything I write similar to the other writer, people will comment on it, even if it is a small thing. This truly makes me sad because I had so many plans for this story. With that said, if you guys want, I will write an ending so that at least the story doesn't go unfinished. Stay posted for other stories I'm going to be working on. **

**~Acciodoublestuffed15**


End file.
